In electronic circuits it is often advantageous to temporally delay a narrowband electric signal. Such a delay can be realized by increasing the physical path traversed by the signal, thereby altering the phases of the various frequency components in an amount proportional to their frequency. In some applications, however, it is advantageous to expedite a narrowband signal (i.e., make the signal appear to have propagated a shorter distance than it actually did).